Who Are You, Who Am I?
by Peridot-Garcia
Summary: Moon tries to train a stubborn Star, but not without consequences. What happens when both get amnesia and have no way of restoring their memories? Drama, sadness, and angst of course! (Rated M for a one Moon X River chapter) I don't own SVTFOE, Daron Nefcy and Disney do. [I'm rewriting the chapters to fix previous mistakes so if the quality changes, wait a day or two.]
1. Chapter 1: Training with Moon

**Training with Moon**

"Star, really? This is a simple beginners spell." Moon continued rubbing her temples as she tried, and failed, to stay patient with Star. Without the spell book, it was up to Moon to continue Star's training. However, it was proving to be more difficult than what she had originally thought. "Try it again, Star. This time use more energy."

"Ugh, Moooommmm, this is stupid! Why can't I just use the spells I already know? Glossaryck never tortured me _this_ much." Star slid to the floor in desperation. She wanted nothing more than to spend time with Marco, but her mother was making her train _again_.

"How many spells do you know from the book?"

"Pfft, like…five." Star rolled her eyes, she could already tell her mother was going to lecture her.

"Star! Why don't you know more than that by now? What was Glossaryck doing all that time?"

"He ate his dumb pudding and told stupid riddles. Besides, I'm _fine_. I passed the evaluation, brought myself back, and defeated Toffee, all without knowledge of basic magic." Star sat up to look at her mother. Moon looked like she was going to explode with fury. Instead, she took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down.

"Why don't we try that spell again?" Star sighed and got into formation. Moon double checked her stance and then allowed her to proceed.

"Keeper of Memories, Holder of Secrets, turn back the clocks hands of age and reset." Nothing happened and Star flopped back on the floor once more. "Why do I even need this dumb spell, I don't plan to erase memories or restore them."

"Star, what if someone has an accident and needs their memories restored? This spell is the only thing that can find lost memories and remove memories. Not even the inhabitants of the Plains of Time can restore or destroy a person's memories."

"Really, I was just about to say that. Well, why do you think the spell is going wrong? I'm trying really hard!" Star stared at her wand. "Maybe I don't have to follow the book anymore."

"Please, Star, try one more time, then you can go off with Marco." Moon decided to use Marco to motivate Star. To her delight, Star jumped up with renewed energy. Star was too excited to notice she ended up pointing the wand at Moon. Moon ducked and avoided the spell before realizing that the spell had rebounded from the mirror and hit a crystal hanging from the chandelier. The beam of light split into six different sized beams. Star was hit with a larger beam and Moon was hit with a smaller beam rendering both unconscious.

Marco and River had just finished riding warnicorns when they entered the castle to join Moon and Star for lunch. Since Toffee, the two had spent more time together. River enjoyed spending time with River, especially since it had worked so well with Star and Moon during their 'girl's day'. Marco raced River to the dining hall only to find it empty. Confused, the two made their way to Star's room. Chances were Moon was holding Star hostage until she learned a new spell. Upon opening the door, River stood in the doorway, staring down at the two unconscious bodies. Marco pushed past him to check on Star. Dazed, River followed suit and tried to wake Moon.

"Moon, Moon! Say something! Please!" River rested her head in his lap and looked over at Marco. He seemed to be checking for injuries.

"Star, wake up! Come on Star, we need you to tell us what happened."

Laying Moon's head carefully on the floor, River rushed out in search of help. Thirty minutes later, the king had one of the royal family's doctor come and help the two unconscious girls. The doctor stated that the girls were fine but did not know what caused them to faint. Always a loyal friend, Marco decided to take the first watch and waited for one of them to wake up. It wasn't until the first rays of light that Moon began to stir.

"River, come quick, the queen's awake!" Upon hearing the good news, River ran as quickly as he could, not stopping until he reached his wife. By now Moon had sat up and was shocked to see Marco in her room. She immediately pulled the sheets to cover her body as if she were naked.

"Guards! Guards!" Moon yelled in alarm. Marco jumped when he heard the guards approaching like a stampede of angry bulls.

"No, wait! I'm sorry, I'll leave your room." Marco backed out of the room quickly. Beating the guards, River ran up to Marco and tried to catch his breath.

"What…happened?"

"Queen Moon just started yelling for the guards. I didn't know I wasn't allowed in the room." Unexpectedly, the guards grabbed Marco who immediately began to panic. "No wait, I can explain! River, help!"

"Stop this nonsense and release the boy." The guards reluctantly released Marco and stepped back. "Marco, wait out here. I'll see what's wrong with Moon." River walked into the room and narrowly dodged a pillow. "Moon-pie, what's wrong? What happened yesterday?" A look of confusion spread across the queen's face.

"River, is that you? Why do you look so…old? Wait…who's this next to me!" Moon jumped out of the bed and backed up against the wall farthest from the two 'strangers'. "Where am I, what's going on?"

"Moon, what's happened to you? You don't recognize your own daughter _or_ husband?"

"Husband? Daughter? River, I'm only fifteen, I'm too young to get married and have a family." River looked distraught and confused. He always found his wife young, but _fifteen_!

"Moon, what are you saying? You're thirty-four, not fifteen years old!" Moon felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. She began to breath heavily and looked around for her wand.

"I don't understand, I…don't remember any of that. Wait… I'm married to _you_?" River looked down as if Moon said she never really loved him. Moon immediately saw that she had hurt River's feelings and felt guilty. "I'm sorry, River, I didn't mean it like that. You're a wonderful person, I'm just…confused." She walked over to the distraught blonde and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Marco, you can come in now. We've got a bit of a problem." Marco slowly entered, prepared for any surprise attack Moon might have planned. "Marco, I think Moon is suffering from amnesia. She remembers me, but not that she married me or gave birth to Star." Moon looked over at the sleeping figure in her bed.

"So, does this mean that Star might have amnesia too?" Marco looked worriedly over at Star. "Are you sure you can't remember anything from yesterday?"

"No, I just remember dancing with River at a party, what happened to my mother, and…Toffee." Moon said the Septarian's name quietly as she shook her head solemnly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for Star to wake up to see if she remembers anything." With a final look at the perplexed queen, River and Marco left Moon alone to take in everything that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable!

**Unbelievable!**

Moon walked over to a mirror and balked at the image she saw. Instead of looking like a young, fifteen-year-old girl, she was a tall, thirty-four-year-old grown woman. _How did this happen? Unbelievable! Just a few months ago I was crowned queen, I can't have a family already._ Moon tried to make sense of the situation but it just made her dizzy. _Glossaryck will know what to do!_ Frantically, Moon began to search for the spell book so she could talk to Glossaryck.

After searching for thirty minutes, a frustrated and exhausted Moon gave up. She walked over and stared at the girl River claimed was her daughter. _Well, she certainly looks like River and she has Butterfly cheek marks._ The girl shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent before relaxing. _I don't have the wand on me so they must be telling the truth but that doesn't make this any less weird._ The little girl looked to be between fourteen and fifteen years tying in with River's previous statement about the child. The blonde-haired girl began to shift again, fighting off sleep until her eyes snapped open.

"Good…morning?" Moon struggled to stay calm, but her heart raced in anticipation to see what her daughter was like. _I wonder, does she act like me or like River?_ The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes groggily. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was. Her eyes landed on Moon and she stared at her in terror before she started screaming and hid under the covers. _Okay, I'm going to guess that she doesn't remember anything either._

Marco slammed the door open and entered the room to help whoever was screaming. River quickly followed and raced over to hug Star. Star, however, thought she was being attacked and began to bite and claw.

"Star, it's me, your father! Not you too!" He yelped in pain as she pulled at his beard.

"Get away from me!" Star hissed and fought back harder.

"Star, calm down! We're just trying to help you." Star seemed to relax a little when she heard Marco. "Look, I'm Marco Diaz. I'm your best friend on Earth. This is your father, River Butterfly. That lady over there, she's your mother, Moon Butterfly." Marco pointed everyone out and waited for Star to say something.

"What?"

"Okay, let's try this. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I…don't remember anything. I just know that my head hurts and my stomach feels…empty?" She patted her stomach in awe and screamed when it began to rumble in hunger.

"Okay, so neither of you remember what happened. All we know is that you and your mother were practicing spells while we were out riding. We found the two of you unconscious on your bedroom floor so we brought you to the infirmary." Star nodded, but said nothing more as she was still preoccupied with her growling stomach.

"Why don't the two of you bathe and we'll meet you downstairs for breakfast…brunch now." Marco looked at River before leaving the room to inform the cooks about the girls. River sighed and followed Marco without another word. Moon looked back at Star.

"So, you're my mother?" Star quizzically stared at Moon as if she was expecting something else, something _more_. A small part of Moon was hurt by her 'daughter's' observation.

"I guess? I don't remember adulthood, just my childhood to a few months after I became queen." Moon looked down and felt like she had failed her child. _I should be able to remember her, even if it's more of a feeling than a thought, but there's nothing. Wait, they said we were working on spells. That means one of the spells can undo this. Marco said he knew Star, so he might know where the book is._

"Uhh, are we gonna go bathe or…?" Star was standing in front of the door and looked back at Moon.

"Oh, yes. I'm right behind you." As Star walked down the hall, Moon noticed that Star's hair was like hers when she wore it down. She noted that Star didn't wear the same royal attire like the rest of the Butterfly family. She decided that she would ask River about that later.

After they finished bathing, Moon led Star to the dining hall. An awkward silence filled the air between the two. Moon opened the door for Star and saw a large portrait hanging above the fireplace. The painting had Moon, River, and Star, proving that River was telling the truth. However, no one was smiling, so she wasn't sure if she was happily married or if it had been arranged.

"We're all bathed and very famished, right Star?" Smiling, Moon looked over at Star who was staring at the painting.

"I don't look very happy, none of us do. Are we not happy here?" Star looked at her parents for clarification. "Did _I_ make you unhappy?" Moon inwardly jumped at Star's observation. So, she wasn't the only one who wasn't convinced it was a happy union.

"Well, you see Star, you don't really like the rigors of being a princess. You are the best thing to happen to Moon and me. As for the portrait, we had to stand there for a really long time, so naturally, we were all cranky by the end." River decided to be honest. "We, meaning your mother and I, felt it was best if you trained on Earth. That's why you know Marco." Already seated at the table, the young boy waved at the mention of his name.

"Speaking of training, Marco, do you know where the spell book is?" Moon noticed Marco look at River before answering. The look there shared wasn't exactly reassuring to the queen.

"Well, Ludo took the book and then after the battle with Toffee, we never asked Ludo what happened to it. Not to mention, Star threw Ludo into the abyss so there's no way to find him either." Marco looked over at Star before looking at a shocked Moon. She had a face that made Marco regret his answer.

"Toffee came BACK! Where is he? What did he do? Is he gone forever?" Moon immediately checked her arms. In horror, she realized that the veins had traveled farther up her arm. She looked over at River. "What _HAPPENED_!?"

"Moon-pie, Toffee is dead. Star defeated him, we got the castle back, fixed it, and you've been spending more time with Star. The book has been gone for quite some time and Star…well, Star kinda…died before coming back to us. A lot has happened in the past few months." River took a step towards his panicking wife, but decided against touching her without permission.

"Toffee's _dead_!" Moon felt faint. With Toffee dead, Eclipsa would be returning. No wonder she was training Star herself, she was preparing for another battle. Moon sat down and put her head in her hands. "This is just great! Now what do I do?"

"Moon, what's so bad? Everything turned out fine." River summoned enough courage to lay a comforting hand on Moon's shoulder.

"But it's not, River. I made a terrible mistake when I made that deal with Eclipsa. The past is haunting me! Now all of you are in grave danger." Moon wiped a tear off her cheek. "If Star _died_ , then that means I couldn't even protect her!"

"I'm fine, aren't I? I'm breathing. Don't talk about me like you've completely lost me!" Star huffed angrily in her seat.

"Okay! Everybody, just…calm down. If Star hadn't sacrificed herself, Toffee would have won and we'd all be dead by now. Queen Moon, I don't know you too well, but I do know that you tried your hardest to protect Star. The two of you became closer after the battle. Star, your mother loves you very much. She's just worried that you might get hurt because of her decisions." Marco looked around to see if everyone had calmed down. "The most important thing right now is to find out how to reverse whatever spell you used Star."

"I don't understand what you mean. I don't remember anything little boy!" Star was clearly upset with everything that was happening. "I just want to eat in peace, so…leave me alone." Star continued to eat as the everyone else stared at each other in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Star and Marco

**Star and Marco**

Star continued to eat while the others tried to figure how to restore their memories.

"Moon, you don't remember any spells for memories?" River looked over at an upset Moon to see if she heard what he said. Mirroring her daughter, Moon was slouched in her chair and still worrying about Eclipsa's inevitable freedom. "Moon?"

"Sorry. No, I hadn't reached that chapter yet. If Glossaryck were here, he would know it. Who am I kidding, he would've said we'd figure it out." Moon went back to sulking. Star rolled her eyes and mumbled something about being overdramatic.

"Well, with all of us together, we're only making it harder for you two to regain your memories. Why don't we split up? Star with me and River with Queen Moon." Marco looked at Star who was slouching in her seat and staring at the ceiling.

"That's a great idea, Marco. You know Star best, and I know Moon best. All we have to do show them what they like to do and it should all come back to them." River jumped up and grabbed Moon's hand. "Come, I'll take you to where you like to relax."

"Well, Star, what do you say? If I get Princess Ponyhead, you'll remember who you are in no time!" Marco tried to grab Star's hand, but she pulled it away.

"Listen here little boy, I don't know who you think you are or who I am, but you are NOT touching me!" Star kept to herself and looked angrily at Marco.

"Okay…well, I'm sorry. I'm only trying to help you. Just so you know, you're acting extremely out of character. You love rainbows and explosions, not yelling and biting people's heads off." Marco crossed his arms and turned from Star. Suddenly, Marco remembered the Plains of Time. Disregarding Star's warning, Marco grabbed Star and dragged her through the newly formed portal. They emerged near the structure Marco wanted to take Star to.

"Look-." Star stopped abruptly and looked around in awe. This place was weirder than the castle she just magically left. "Where _are_ we?"

"We're in the Plains of Time. Follow me." Marco led Star to the room filled with screens showing all of history. A giant eyeball darted out and in front of Star. Marco became excited as she stared back at the all-seeing eye. _Yes! Now she'll be back to normal._ Unfortunately for the both of them, the screens revealed static. Nothing from Star's past appeared. She blinked in confusion and tried to figure out what just happened.

"What are we here for again?" Star turned to see Marco face down on the floor. He repeatedly beat his fist on the ground in defeat. Star went over to him and sat down next to him. Marco picked his head up and started laughing hysterically. Star grimaced and looked around for whatever he suddenly found funny.

"Of course, maybe if I use _my_ memories!" Marco stood up and looked around for the eye. "Star, pick a screen and stare at it. And don't judge me for some stuff, okay!" _I may not have always been with her, but she'll at least get a feel of what she was like._ The giant eyeball darted out and stared into Marco's eyes. From a distance, Star stared in amazement as she watched Marco's memories flash by.

"Whoa! Hey, there's me," she said as she watched how she acted around Marco. The two had some crazy moments, that much she could tell. She saw them fight a lizard lawyer, then she saw them at a picnic with her family picnic, then she saw the sleepover. A little bit later, she saw the concert, then her Song Day song, and then the confession. Then she saw when Marco reunited with her, then right before there was an explosion, and then she disappeared. His memories ended with River and him finding Moon and Star unconscious in her room.

"What do you think, Star?" Marco walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She thought back to how she had acted with Marco in his memories. _Man, I think I had a crush on him. Now how do I act? Do I smile, do I give him a hug, or do I just sit here because he has a girlfriend?_

"Sorry, I still don't remember anything. It…just made things more confusing for me." Marco sighed, but Star wasn't finished. "What was your name again?"

"My name's Marco Diaz, a seriously misunderstood bad boy with an 'A' in Psychology. I'm your best friend and we fight monsters and a whole bunch of other random stuff." Marco helped Star up. "I know you don't remember, but…can you at least tell that we're friends?"

"I told you I had a crush on you. That tells me that I saw you as more than just a friend." Star blushed and looked at Marco. Marco rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"That's what you told me before you left to fight Toffee with your mom. You don't bring it up though, because I'm still with Jackie." Marco tried to be considerate of Star's feelings as he spoke to her. Star nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"So…what now?"

"Well, we can go get your best friend on Mewni. She was that floating unicorn head that tried to kill me after we met." Marco laughed as he remembered almost dying.

"Okay!" Star followed Marco through the portal and ended up back in the castle. She scratched her head as she walked around and studied the portal. She jumped back and grabbed Marco when it suddenly vanished. He laughed and walked them over to Star's room.

"First, we have to call Ponyhead over. Then we'll try to bring out your memories." Marco went over to a curtained object and revealed a mirror on the wall. "Call Ponyhead."

"Calling Ponyhead."

Marco brought Star over to the mirror so she could be part of the conversation. The screen flashed and then revealed a floating unicorn head surrounded by pinkish clouds.

"Yo, Marco, B-fly. How're y'all doing?" Star looked at the blue floating horse head and stood behind Marco.

"Ponyhead, we have a bit of a problem. Star and her mother have lost their memories and I need your help." Marco looked back at Star and smiled.

"Anything for my bestie! I'll be over there as soon as I can. First, I have to clean my room." The screen flashed and then went back to being a regular mirror.

"See Star, you'll remember in no time."

"How does she eat?"

"I don't know actually know. It grosses me out when I think about it too much." Marco sat on Star's bed and motioned for her to sit down. "I wonder why your mother has some of her memories, while you have none."

"I don't know. I wish I could remember. Your memories made the both of us look like we lived pretty awesome lives. But…there's nothing. No spells, no death defying moments, _nothing_." Star sighed and laid back, pulling a pillow over her face and screaming into it out of frustration.

"Hey now, everything will eventually go back to normal. We just have to figure out how to bring back your memories. Maybe the spell will wear off." Star removed the pillow and sighed. Marco looked down at her and the two smiled at each other. Marco yawned deeply, suddenly realizing how tired he was. "Let's take a nap while we wait for Ponyhead, okay?"

"Okay, see you soon." Star yawned and laid underneath the covers. Marco closed the door behind him and welcomed the gentle pull of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Moon and River

**Moon and River**

River was exhausted after giving Moon a tour of all her favorite places to relax. The two opted to take a break and sat down in Moon's private study while the servants brought refreshments.

"Any questions, Moon?" River looked over at his exhausted wife. She was looking out one of the nearest windows, the light causing her jewelry to sparkle and glow.

"When did we get married?"

"Two months after you turned eighteen. I courted you four years prior." The blonde king removed his crown and placed it on a velvet pillow near his chair.

"When did we have Star," she asked as she turned away to sit down in her large leather chair.

"Two years later, on Stump Day. You were so excited, you couldn't wait to hear her say 'mama'!" River smiled and laughed at the fond memory. He quieted down and waited for the next question.

"Does Star…hate me?" Moon's heart raced with anticipation. It was the most important question she felt she needed to ask. River was shocked by Moon's question, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she finally asked it.

"Well…the two of you have a difficult relationship. She doesn't hate you, just what you force her to do. She doesn't like the rigors of being royalty. Although, she's matured quite a bit since she met Marco. Recently, the two of you had a girl's day and bonded rather nicely. You always tell her that public displays of affection aren't a Butterfly virtue, so she never really got close to you when she was little." Moon placed her head in her hands, depressed by what she had just heard.

"You mean to tell me that I was cold to my child and pushed away her affection. All because I felt I had to uphold an image." River went to comfort Moon who accepted it eagerly. "That's not at all what I imagined I would do when I finally became a mother!"

"Moon, darling, don't be too hard on yourself. Star and I still love you very much. Besides, Star is a very affectionate child. She still hugs you and smiles like a Johansen." Moon looked at River and smiled. "You're a great mother!"

"Why did we send Star to Earth," she asked, hoping it wasn't because she had a serious fight with the young teen. River moved a chair so he could sit next to Moon and took her left hand.

"Well, on her fourteenth birthday, Star set the kingdom on fire. As a result, we felt that it would be safer for her to train there with Glossaryck."

"She set the kingdom on fire the first day she received the wand!" Moon laughed and imagined a slightly younger Star as people screamed in terror. _I shouldn't find that funny but Star probably didn't mean to._ "Even _I_ wasn't that bad."

"She's a very creative child in a dangerously chaotic way. That's why you had her evaluated by that monster, Baby." River snorted in disgust as he recalled how Baby ate all his food.

"How did she do?" She was interested to learn about her daughter's skill level. River's face turned serious before answering.

"Baby said that she didn't know basic magic."

"What! Why does she still have the wand then," Moon asked, mortified by Star's results.

"It's fine, Baby said that she was far beyond your skill. Whatever that means. However, she _did_ compare Star to Eclipsa." Moon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own daughter was powerful enough to rival the Queen of Darkness. _Then why doesn't she know basic magic,_ Moon thought curiously.

"River, I don't if I ever told you about how I made a deal with Eclipsa. But in case I didn't, I'm going to tell you about it right now." Moon inhaled deeply, then exhaled, and looked River in the eyes. "I asked if she could help me kill Toffee, and in exchange, she would be free. Instead of killing him, I aimed at his finger and scared him and his army away. I didn't think he would come back for revenge. Now, you're all telling me he _is_ dead, which means Eclipsa's free."

"Oh…," River looked in horror at Moon, "you only said that the dark magic spell you used had caused the purple markings. You left the Eclipsa part out. What are we going to do?" River squeezed her hand to try and show her that he was serious.

"I guess we wait and see what she does. Hopefully, the crystal will slowly break. If it does, we'll have some time to regain our memories and prepare for any attacks." The two rested their heads against each other and just relaxed for several minutes. As the time passed, the two fell asleep. River had rested his head on the desk while Moon's leaned on the side of her chair. A little over an hour later, the two began to stir from their short nap.

"Moon, darling, why don't we go see how Star and Marco are doing? Maybe they've figured something out." Moon nodded sleepily and followed River out of the study. When they reached the room, he knocked on Star's door, but no one answered. "Star, sweetie, are you in there?" River opened the door to reveal a napping figure.

"It looks like they're taking a break too." Moon pulled gently on River's shoulder and brought him back into the corridor. "Let's let her rest, I'm sure Marco is resting too."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right. What would you like to do instead?"

"Is there any room I normally stay away from," she asked curiously. She didn't get to explore the castle before she became queen, so she wondered what some of the other rooms were like.

"Well, you don't always go into the Tapestry Room," River said calmly.

"Why not?" Moon was puzzled to find that she avoided the Tapestry Room, it was her favorite as a child.

"I'm not actually sure about that one darling. I just know that you don't go there often. However, I have caught Star visiting it in the early morning before your lessons. I hadn't told you yet, sorry." River stopped walking and looked out one of the corridor windows.

"That's…alright. Can we go there right now?" Moon stepped closer to River and turned to see what he was looking at. The window they were looking out was facing where the explosion had occurred during the battle. "That was a lot bigger than I expected it to be," she said, surprised at the size.

The two left the corridor, walking until they reached their destination. Once there, they entered the dark, empty Tapestry Room. Although so many years had passed, the room seemed the same to Moon. The only difference she noticed was her tapestry which hadn't been added until a year after she was crowned.

"They really dramatized that standoff. I wasn't even on Chauncey when I fired that spell." Moon laughed and looked around at the other tapestries. She walked over to the stone and read the inscription. "That spell I used wasn't even mine." After a few minutes of studying her tapestry, they exited the room and back into daylight.

"Anything else you would like to do? See the library, or maybe the gardens?"

"Not really. Is it time for dinner? I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"This way, I'll have the chef cook your favorite dish and dessert." The two silently walked back to the dining hall. River gave a servant their order and the two waited silently at the table. Before long, Moon became unsettled by the lack of conversation.

"River, I'm sorry if anything's awkward between us. I really do wish I could remember. I feel like a fifteen-year-old trapped in a thirty-four-year-old body." Moon aimed to express how thoroughly upset she was with her situation but felt like it was lacking.

"Nonsense, Moon-pie, everything will eventually go back to normal. Right?" His uncertainty got the better of him as doubt filled his voice.

"I…I don't know. I would if I knew what spell was used."

"Ugh, Marco, when is this flying unicorn girl supposed to show up? I'm hungry!" Moon jumped at the sound of Star's loud voice coming from outside the dining hall. Heads turned as the angry teen kicked the door open. Moon narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know Star, she's always here immediately after you message her." Marco entered and waved at the royal couple. "Mind if we join you for supper, we're hungry?"

"Not at all. Have the two of you figured anything out?" Moon looked at Star who had laid her face down on the table. "Star, no heads on the table please! It's very unsanitary." Star lazily lifted her head in response and stared blankly at the wall opposite her.

"Well, we learned the Plains of Time is no help at all. I tried to show Star her memories, but nothing showed up, just static. So instead, I showed Star my memories so she could get an idea of her usual routine."

"He lives a pretty boring life, well, _did_ , until I came along." Star lightly punched Marco on the shoulder and laughed, happy for the moment.

"Hmm. River, why don't we try that?" Moon looked over at the blonde man who seemed to be eyeing a white monkey that sat outside one of the windows. "River, are you listening?"

"Huh, what? Yes…I mean no. What were you saying dear?" River smiled at Moon and tried to ignore the monkey outside.

"Marco showed Star his memories to see if she would remember anything. Maybe it would work with me."

"Yes, that sounds like a swell idea. We should attempt it tomorrow morning. First, supper, then sleep. In the morning, we can go do whatever Marco did." The servants entered and laid out the meal for Moon and River. Star and Marco told a nearby servant what they would like to eat and the four ate supper like they had breakfast, in silence.


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlit Love

**Moonlit Love**

 **Author's Note:** Hello reader, if you don't want to read this M-rated scene, please skip it for it is pretty graphic by my standards. If this doesn't apply to you, enjoy.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

The couple said good night to Star and Marco before leaving the dining hall. The teens had been huddled together at the table talking about some of Star's favorite spells and clothes. At the doorway, Moon grabbed River's hand and led him into the corridor so the teens could chat in silence. River stopped and yawned, rubbing his right eye simultaneously.

"Moon," he began, "do you want me to sleep in a different room tonight?"

"Why?"

"I want you to feel comfortable. If you want to be alone until your memories come back, I'll understand." He tilted his head back to look at Moon's face.

"Thank you, but no. Maybe it'll help jog my memory a little. Right now, I'm willing to try anything." Moon chuckled nervously.

River nodded his understanding and the pair continued onwards to their room. They changed into their nightclothes and laid down on their respective sides. River felt Moon tense when his foot accidentally hit her while shifting to get comfortable. He quickly apologized and shifted towards the edge of his side. The tall woman rolled over to face her short companion.

"How do I normally lay? It might help me fall asleep."

"Most the time you lay face down on the pillow."

"How do I lay when I'm not face down?" _Isn't that dangerous,_ Moon thought. _What an odd way to sleep. It's not even romantic._

"Well…you like to rest your head on my chest. Sometimes, you hug me or I hug you. It just depends on how stressful your day was." He turned his face away from her and stared at the ceiling. He silently wished that Moon could remember all the wonderful little things she would do. _She doesn't even remember how she likes to sleep!_ River jumped when he felt Moon's soft, little hands slide across his chest and wrap around him. She then awkwardly rested her head on his chest and stared at the wall.

"Like this?" Her cheeks were beginning to blush ever so slightly at the close proximity with River. He smelt of fresh cotton and something else, something _unique_.

"Yes." River stayed still, not wanting to make Moon uncomfortable. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was actually enjoying their intimate position. "Do you have enough covers, you tend to get cold in the middle of the night?" Moon shifted her body a little closer and pulled the covers tightly around both of them.

"How…um, how intimate do we get," she asked nervously as well as genuinely curious. Moon sounded like a small child asking her parents what a kiss was.

River coughed nervously. He could feel her soft breathing on his chest and it was driving him mad. Sometime during their exchange of words, his arm had circled Moon. His thumb had been tracing lazy circles on a part of her exposed hip. Once he realized that his hand was betraying him, he began to feel invisible sweat on his face as he struggled to keep his composure.

"That's all up to you and how your day went," he said a little more breathlessly than before. Moon had been enjoying his ministrations until she heard his response.

"You mean you don't get a say?" She was shocked at how selfish she was.

"I do, but I prefer saving those moments for special occasions. You have a _very_ rigorous schedule and we don't have much time for romance." His hand finally stilled as he explained their lack of intimacy. Moon lifted her face to look at River's face.

"I'm sorry. I ought to have given you and Star more attention. I can't believe I'm so selfish, to just take and never give. It's times like these that make me wish I hadn't been born into royalty." Moon sighed and pressed her face into River's chest. To be honest, River never felt used. In fact, Moon doted on him whenever she could.

"Moon, you're wonderful. No matter what, I'll always love you." River used his right hand to soothingly pat Moon on the back. "I understand your position. That's why I always make sure you get some rest. Of course, there have been a few times that I forget and I make a mess, which causes you to throw me out. But you told me that, no matter what I was, you'd always love me. Those words alone have kept me more than content." Moon lifted her head and looked at River again.

"You do all that for me, and what do I do for you?"

"Why, you graced my life with your presence and married me. That's all I've ever wanted; to make you happy and to see you happy. Besides, you always listen to me and make time for me. It may not always be explicitly shown, but I know that you love me and that's enough." Moon shifted upwards and gave River a sensuous kiss.

"I should appreciate you more," she said before kissing him again. "I should tell you 'I love you' more and prove it." Moon deepened their kiss, her tongue sliding along his bottom lip.

River's conscious screamed that he shouldn't give in to his emotions. Meanwhile, Moon ran her hands under his night shirt and over his chest, sending chills throughout his body. River hugged Moon closer to him as Moon cradled his head with her free hand. He was afraid to roll over and crush her, so he turned slightly to his right side so Moon wouldn't strain her back. He kissed Moon's cheek mark and made a small trail to her neck. Moon's breathing deepened as River's lips danced on her skin. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure swept her away.

 _Stop,_ screamed River's conscious, _she's not ready! She still thinks that she's a fifteen-year-old girl. Stop!_ River abruptly stopped kissing Moon and turned away before more could happen. In response, Moon's eyes snapped open, her cheeks completely flushed.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Moon's voice shook.

"No. I just _can't_. I would be taking advantage of you. You don't remember our relationship, and I don't know how this would affect you." River stayed turned from Moon, praying she would understand. Moon narrowed her eyes in determination and sat up.

"River, I married you, meaning I trust you whole-heartedly. I'll be fine. Even though I don't remember our intimate moments, I still love you so much. All day today, I kept finding myself thinking of you and how handsome you've become. I've wanted to be held by you, kiss you, feel you. I don't know if the spell is wearing off or if I'm falling in love with you all over again." Moon forcibly turned River so she could look at him.

River couldn't say no to the face Moon was making. Her sad and love-sick eyes tugged at his heartstrings. He reached out and cupped her face, nodding his understanding. She moved closer once more and planted a hungry kiss on his lips, their tongues meeting in the middle. River pulled her closer and held onto to her as if she would disappear. He used one hand to cup the back of her head and tangle his fingers in her hair. In return, ran her fingers through his hair and then moved to play with the ends of his beard. His hands slowly descended to her hips. Her hands left his hair and began to unbutton his night shirt to reveal more of his massive his chest. River's coarse chest hairs tickled her fingers as she repeatedly ran her hand over them.

River kissed Moon's neck and slowly removed her night dress. He stopped kissing her to fully remove the garment and took in the sight of her lovely body. The cold air felt good on Moon's skin as she felt River's rough hands grasp her arms. He resumed his trail of kisses from her neck down to her shoulder. Moon reached up and released her hair from its restraints, sighing slightly as River's hands traveled down her back. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders in waves as she leaned into her husband's touches. River's lips found their way to the sensitive areas of Moon's breasts. He flicked a warm, rough tongue over her pert nipple, causing a sharp moan to escape Moon's mouth. River was afraid to move too quickly, so he slowly teased Moon's body, alternating between her two breasts.

Moon felt like her body was on fire as she pulled River's head closer to her chest. She struggled to stay still for him, enjoying every moment. She could tell River was holding back for her, and she appreciated it. She loved how kind and considerate River was.

Remembering that she was going to start giving River more attention, she pulled him back up for a kiss. His chest hairs rubbed against her overly sensitive chest and she moaned into his mouth. She lowered her hand until she found what she was looking for. He tilted his head back and gasped violently as her hand closed around his erection. His hips bucked uncontrollably into her hands. He whispered her name and resumed kissing her. She helped him remove the rest of his night clothes and stopped to look at him. Naturally, her eyes widened at finally seeing his naked member.

"Is something the matter, dear?" River was beginning to feel rather conscious of his nakedness.

"No. It's just…the first time for me. Well, not the first time, but you know what I mean," she said as she reached down to touch him again.

"If you're uncomfortable, we can stop. I won't ask you to do anything you're not ready for," he said between labored breaths.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get used to…seeing it," she said with a blush. She was fascinated with the size and firmness of his erect member. She noticed that River's face was scrunched up as if her were in pain. "Does it hurt you if I touch it?"

"No, it feels wonderful. However, men happen to…finish early if too much attention is paid attention to their…uh, private parts." Moon understood and let go so she could examine his face and muscles. Her delicate fingers traced over his back, arms, and torso. River shivered at her touch and placed an open mouth kiss to her left cheek mark.

Moon stopped her movements and trembled violently at his gesture. She clutched his arms as she fought to control her breathing. Her head was still swimming as River laid her on her back and against the soft, plump pillows. He licked and nipped his way down to stomach and looked up to see how Moon was reacting.

"No, don't stop. Your lips feel amazing!" Moon moaned softly as he kissed his way up each leg before focusing on the apex of her thighs. He carefully placed a kiss to her curls and used a finger to separate her labia. She bit her bottom lip as his finger slowly circled her sensitive nub. He flicked his tongue out to taste her and rested on the little bundle of nerves. Moon threw her head back at the shocking sensation and let out a loud hiss. He continued to slowly tease her clitoris with his tongue and moved his finger around her entrance.

Moon moaned as he carefully pushed his finger into her and then slowly pulled it back out. For a couple of minutes, he repeated this action before adding a second finger. Moon thrust her hips towards her husband's hand and inhaled deeply. He began to curl his fingers as he pulled out and caused the quiet queen to suddenly shout, her hips bucking violently.

"Fuck!"

"Are you alright?" It was rare for the polite queen to swear, even in front of her husband at times like this. Moon nodded breathlessly as she saw stars flash across her vision. He began to move his fingers a little faster and sucked on her bundle of nerves. Moon grasped the sides of his head as she moaned uncontrollably at the feverish sensations he was causing. Within moments, she threw her head back and arched upwards as she came on his face.

He waited until she was breathing normally again to kiss her. She used a free hand to grab his penis and guide it to her entrance. The two shared a look to make sure this was what they both wanted. Finally, River slowly began to enter her, moaning at the feeling of her warm, slick walls. Moon moaned loudly and pulled River closer. She began to passionately kiss him as he quickened his pace. His hands firmly gripped Moon's hips as he fought to keep control of his body.

With each stroke, Moon forgot about Eclipsa and her situation. She didn't care if someone heard her moaning loudly as River made sweet love to her. She was his and he was hers.

"Yes…River. Right there." She let go of her inhibitions and became more vocal as she came closer. "Ah…River. Yes…yes!" Her words were making River thrust faster and harder, her legs wrapping tighter around him at the change. He began to gasp for air as he moved his hand to rub Moon in an effort to help her before he went over the edge. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she yelled out his name one last time. He kept saying her name like a prayer as he emptied himself into her.

Her vision blurred, but she could still feel River holding her. He kissed her everywhere he could as he carefully pulled out of her. She held onto him as they both regained control of their breathing. She closed her eyes in exhaustion as she slipped away into the sweet embrace of sleep. River covered his sleeping wife and himself, kissed her forehead, and welcomed sleep with a smile on his face.

 **MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

This was, by far, the hardest chapter I have ever had to write in my life considering it is the first of its kind. I tried my best not to make anyone cringe. I hoped you enjoyed it, but now I feel like I need to bleach my mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter: Princess Ponyhead

**Enter: Princess Pony head**

Star and Marco waited until Moon and River had left before continuing their conversation. The cooks brought out their food. Both got a plate of meat with vegetables and a large platter of corn. For a drink, the two were given alcohol-free juice in golden goblets.

"Wow. This juice is really good. What is it? Oh, sorry, I forgot." Marco started to eat and looked up at Star. "Is everything alright, Star? You're pretty quiet."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to remember everything, but now I have a headache." Star's cheeks were a bright pink.

"Let me see if you have a fever." Marco walked over to Star and felt her forehead. Star was grateful that her cheeks were already red. She didn't want Marco to notice that she was blushing. "You feel pretty warm. Do you want me to tell your parents?"

"No, they looked pretty tired. Do you really think everything will go back to normal?" Star reached out and hugged Marco. Marco smiled and returned the hug. He was glad that she was starting to feel comfortable around him again.

"Of course I do, Star. If we can't remind you, then we'll just have to recreate your entire life."

"Marco, you're crazy! But, thanks, it means a lot to me."

Without warning, the doors slammed open to reveal a floating unicorn head that was approaching at alarming speeds.

"Marco, B-fly, I came as quickly as I could. I had to clean my room and then I had to steal my father's dimensional scissors." Pony Head flew in between Star and Marco. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No! Look, we need to help Star. Stop trying to twist the situation." Pony Head moved directly in front of Star. Star stared back before raising a finger and poking the unicorn on the nose.

"What is going on with you? Are all unicorns like this, Marco?" Star turned away from Pony Head and looked at Marco.

"B-fly, you really don't remember me? I'm your best bestie! We spent most of our life together sneaking out to the Bounce Lounge. Then there was that time I went to St. O's."

"Sorry, I don't remember anything." Pony Head looked crestfallen. "If it makes you feel any better, I think your hair looks pretty cool."

"Aw, thank you, B-fly! Marco, what happened?"

"We're not sure, we just know it was a spell Star was working on with her mother."

"Whoa, you were spending time with your mother! Did something happen between you and her?"

"I don't know! Geez, when will people get that. If I could remember, I would." Star went back to fuming angrily about her situation.

"Marco, give Star a hug. She likes you so make her feel better." Marco hugged Star who had her arms crossed.

"Star, come on, we're only thinking of you."

"But nothing's working Marco. This is all just a waste of time. I want to remember just as much as anyone else, but it won't happen. What if I never get my memories back, what if I'm like this forever?" Star began to cry. She was helpless and finally gave up trying to remember. "Can I just go back to sleep? I don't feel good and I'm not hungry anymore."

"I guess, but I'm not giving up. What do you say Pony Head, will you stay up and help me think of something?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for Star. I just need be home before my parents wake up. I'm already grounded." Star left the room, leaving Marco and Pony Head to talk about everything they had already tried, and what their next step should be.

Star walked angrily back to her room. _I wish I could remember, I really do! Even if it was just a handful, I'd be happy._ Star slammed the door to her room and threw herself on her bed. She pressed her face into her pillow and cried. She was distraught and needed someone who understood the turmoil within her. Star decided to change into something comfortable being laying down. In the process, she came across a tiny book.

"What are you?" Star opened the book to find that it was her diary. Star decided that this would be the best thing to help her. Star read what she could understand, immersing herself in the days she had once lived in. _So, I…do a lot of fighting with my mother. That's why Pony Head was so surprised. I'm glad I found my diary. Now I'll know how to act around everyone tomorrow._

Star went to put back her diary and noticed there was another notebook. Bringing it closer, she saw that it was a spell book made by her. _I made a spell book? Oh, yeah, Dad said the other one had been gone for a long time. It only makes sense that I would make my own._ Star opened the notebook and looked at all the spells she had created. Star pulled out what she could only assume to be the wand and practiced the patterns for the Narwhal Blast. When she felt she was comfortable with the motions, she tried out the spell.

"Narwhal Blast!" A light erupted from the wand and a series of narwhals appeared. The narwhals hit the wall and vanished into thin air. "Cool! Narwhal Blast. Narwhal Blast." Star continued to use the spell until she started yawning again. _It's about time I went to bed._ Star laid in bed and looked outside. She stared at the stars until her eyes finally closed.

Star sat on a balcony while a make shift battle waged on below. The scene blurred and revealed a smaller version of Pony Head with shades. The two where in a place filled with bright colorful lights and dancing people. Again, the scene blurred to reveal Marco kissing another girl with blonde hair. Star guessed this was the girl named Jackie. The last image to appear was a haunting image of monster made from green goop. The yellow eyes burned into Star's mind. Before she could react, one of the hands reached out and grabbed Star. Star screamed and fought back, but the goop swallowed her up. She couldn't breathe or scream. She thrashed around until she felt hands shaking her.

Her eyes snapped open to find Marco looking down at her. Star felt something wet on her face as she remembered where she was. Marco wiped away what turned out to be tears. Star sat up and hugged Marco, letting the tears flow from her nightmare.

"Star, were you having a nightmare?" Star nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What was it about? You can tell me." Star moved back and wiped away her tears, outside the sun began to rise and brighten up the sky.

"I think I was remembering some stuff. But, the last one was this giant green monster made from this thick goop. It had yellow eyes, and then one of its hands grabbed me and pulled me into the goop. I couldn't breathe, I thought I was going to die." Marco pulled Star into another hug.

"Star, that last one was of Toffee. You told me that you drowned in the wand, inside of that goop. You…you relived dying." Star was shocked by this information.

"Do I always dream like that? Of Toffee?"

"Yeah, at least once a week. The first time, you caused your parents to take away your wand because you were saying spells in your sleep. Everyone was afraid the nightmares were going to have serious side effects. During the first week, you asked me to sleep with you so you weren't alone."

"So…this is normal? What about Jackie, won't she get mad if she finds out?" Star looked at Marco who looked down.

"I was going to tell you on the day you lost your memories, that me and Jackie broke up. She was angry when I first left to see if you were okay. When I went to tell her I was staying on Mewni with you, she decided it just wasn't going to work out. She told me we could still be friends, but she said I clearly liked you more than her. You didn't see it when I showed you my memories because I pulled you away before you could."

"Marco, you didn't have to leave her for me." Star laid a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"It's alright, it's way better here on Mewni. Besides, I really need to work out my feelings before anything else. Do you…want breakfast?" Star's stomach answered before she could. "I'll take that as a yes." Marco waited outside so Star could change, before the two left for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Meetings

**Memories and Meetings**

The first harsh rays of light blinded Moon, forcing her awake. She did her best to hide her face in River's chest, but the damage was already done. The queen was awake with no chances of falling back asleep. The door to her room opened, causing Moon to cover her still naked body. River shifted before sitting up.

"River!" The naked queen pulled the covers to her chest.

"What? I'm going to go bathe before I go down for breakfast." Stiff, he stood and stretched. He said good morning to the servants that were cleaning the room and entered the bathroom. Moon was embarrassed by the thought of showing the servants her body but realized that it probably had happened before. _It's had to have happened before, we had Star after all._ Moon crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Dear, can I join you?"

"Well, of course, the water is just how you like it." River shifted over to give his wife room to sit down. "How did you sleep, good I hope?"

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. However, I dreamt odd dreams." She began to wash, enjoying the warm water.

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, I dreamt about a wedding, Star as a baby, and a few other funny little moments. Now that I think about it, I think those were memories."

"What do you think was the last memory you saw? I might be able to tell you how far you've come."

"Hmm, Star was caught trying to take my wand, and I got on to her so she asked if she could sit on my throne instead."

"Well, the first time that happened was a little after Star turned three-years-old. She was a hand full then, still is too. It sounds like you remembered some happy things."

River slowly washed his wife's back to pass the time. Moon turned and looked back at River. After last night, Moon thought she should try and be a bit more romantic with her husband. River leaned in and gave Moon a soapy kiss. She giggled and stood up.

"Darling, I think we should get out now."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm sure the others are already up eating breakfast." The two toweled off and got dressed.

"Your Majesty, you have two meetings scheduled for today. The first meeting is with the ambassador from the Underworld regarding the Silver Bell Ball. The second is with the Magic High Commission. Lady Heckapoo has requested the presence of the Princess as well as her bodyguard from Earth."

"Thank you, Manfred. Let's go River, these two meetings seem important." The two departed for the dining hall. Inside, Marco and Star had just finished eating when Moon and River arrived.

"Good morning you two, any progress?" Moon sat down in front of Star and waited for her food.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I dreamt of a few memories, not all were happy ones."

"Well, I'm here, you can talk to me about them." Moon aspired to show her daughter that she was willing to listen to her.

"I dreamt of some stuff on Earth, but the ones that bothered me the most were about Toffee." Moon saw that Star's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Moon was upset that Toffee had scared Star after learning that Star was actually a very happy child.

"What happened in these memories about Toffee, I still don't remember that much, so I'm afraid you'll have to tell me." Moon leaned in to hear Star, but instead, Marco spoke.

"She dreamt about the time that she was trapped in the wand with Toffee. He was a giant green goopy version of himself. Then she remembered drowning in the goop and dying. Her usual nightmare." Marco wrapped an arm around Star to cheer her up. "But I'm here, everything will be alright now." Moon could just make out what Marco whispered to Star.

"How often does she have these nightmares, River?"

"At least, once a week. A significant decrease since they first started. Star, your mother remembered a few things as well. She remembered you trying to steal her wand when you were little. She's very happy to have some memories of you." River laughed as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"You were so cute." Moon laughed at the image of a tiny Star trying to grab the wand from her mother's hand.

"Speaking of wands, I found my spell book and diary last night. I can use the Narwhal Blast now!" Star's face lit up as she spoke. Moon smiled, she was starting to regain her strong love for Star. _I guess it's because I remembered her as a child. I wonder if she would get mad if I tried to hug her._

"I'm afraid we won't be able to travel to the Plains of Time today. I have two meetings I must take care of." Moon finished eating and stood up. "River, stay with the kids until I'm finished. I should see all of you for lunch. Then we all have to attend the second meeting." Moon kissed her husband, eliciting a few disgusted sounds from the teens. Moon hugged and kissed her daughter next. She opted to pat Marco on the head and left.

Thankfully, the meeting was only about discussing the time and place for the ball. Within an hour, Moon had finished. Moon was about to find the others when a terrible pain seared throughout her head. She dropped to her knees and waited for the pain to subside. She blinked as a few more memories flashed before her vision. The queen then shook her head before continuing her mission.

Finally, she found the three looking at Star's baby pictures. River was pointing at one that showed Star and Moon asleep in bed. Moon was drooling as she hugged the small child who was also drooling.

"Like mother, like daughter, right?" River and the other's laughed. Moon stood in the doorway and watched as they continued to laugh at the pictures. She smiled, happy to see that they were happy as well. "Here, Moon had just finished feeding Star before she threw it all up on Moon's new dress. At first, your mother was mad, but then she just laughed. Oh, and…Moon, how long have you been standing there? You could join us you know?"

"I didn't want to interrupt. What do you think about skipping lunch and just getting the meeting with the High Commission out of the way?" Curious, she leaned over River's shoulder and looked at a few of the pictures.

"I like that idea, then maybe we can go to the Plains of Time before supper. What do you think you two?" River turned to the two teens. Marco looked at Star, they both nodded to each other before nodding to Moon.

"Then I'll notify the Commission while you three wait in the room." After Moon notified Heckapoo, she joined the others. "How was breakfast?" Moon looked over at her king.

"Delicious! I had corn." River laughed and quieted down once the members of the Commission entered.

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry the meeting is short notice, but it was vital we met as soon as we could. I'm going to just say it. Eclipsa has escaped and we don't know where she is." Moon felt her heart stop.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Moon knew she had to stay calm or she would worry the others, especially Star.

"Sorry, we don't know how she even got out. I'm guessing it was because of the fritz." Rhombulus looked frightened. "Who knows what's gonna happen if we don't find her. I think you and Star might be in serious danger, more so than when Toffee was alive." Star leaned forward and shifted closer to Marco. She grabbed his arm and looked at her mother.

"What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, Star. But, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Moon gave a trust-me smile and looked back at Heckapoo. "Well, I was hoping Eclipsa would stay locked away long enough for us to fully regain our memories. I haven't had time to tell you, but one of the spells I was teaching Star wiped her memory completely, and only some of mine."

"What?" All three members began to panic.

"It'll be-", Moon's body tensed up as another, stronger wave of memories hit her. Alarmed, River was at her side. Everyone was screaming, but Moon couldn't make out what they were saying. Another wave hit Moon, the pain causing her to faint and collapse to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Let Sleeping Butterfly's Lie

**Let Sleeping Butterfly's Lie**

Everyone waited outside to see if the queen was alright. Shortly after she had collapsed, River had carried her until he found a doctor. Now they were waiting to see if it was anything serious, unaware it was just the spell wearing off. The door to the infirmary opened to reveal the royal family's doctor.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for right now. It wasn't a seizure, but she will be on pain medication once the shock wears off. You can go in and see her." The older man opened the door.

River rushed in and was immediately at his wife's side. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Star and Marco sat on chairs around the bed and looked the queen. Every now and then, Moon's face would twitch or she would fidget like she was having a nightmare.

"I wonder if this is because we were talking about Eclipsa. Well, Star, you're in danger. You hold the wand, so she'll come after you to kill you. She might even try to kill your mother so she can reclaim the throne. Marco, you're not allowed to leave Star alone, at all!" Heckapoo pointed at Marco to scare him into submission. "The fate of Mewni rests on your shoulders, do not fail! King River, please notify us when the queen wakes up. We still have much to discuss with her." Heckapoo motioned for the rest of the Commission to follow her and left.

"Perhaps the two of you should run off and let Moon rest. I'll stay here. Star, I think you should work on those spells some more. I don't know how bad Eclipsa is, but if she can scare your mother then she's not someone we can take lightly." River kissed Moon's hand again, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Come on Star, let's do as your father says." Marco grabbed Star's hand and led her out of the infirmary.

"Marco, I don't want to try and remember anymore. Not if it's going to come back in the form of nightmares."

"Okay, we can…play a game after you work on your spells." Once they were in her room, Star pulled out her spell book and moved on to the next spell. "Which one is it Star?"

"It's called Cupcake Blast. I gotta practice the moves first."

"Okay, just don't eat the cupcake. Trust me, it's not tasty or healthy." Marco shivered at the thought of what happened when he tried the spell. Star continued to practice the moves before looking at Marco.

"I think I'm ready to cast it."

"Wait, we should go somewhere where it won't damage anything too badly. We can stand outside in the garden and you can fire it into the air."

"Okay, is it destructive. I thought is just made cupcakes because that's all the description says."

"No, the cupcakes are meant to hit your enemies. They hurt and are dangerous to eat." Marco led the way to the gardens and found a spot that wasn't surrounded by plants or structures. "I think this'll do. Let her rip, Star!"

"Cupcake Blast." Nothing came out of the wand. "Did I say it wrong?"

"I think you use a bit more energy when you yell it. Imagine something is coming to attack you."

"Cupcake Blast!" A pink light erupted from the wand and a series of crystallized cupcakes fired into the air. "Whoa! Are you sure we can't eat the cupcakes?"

"Trust me Star, it's a bad idea. I was sick for days after I ate one. Ready to try the next one?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty confident that I can master these. Thanks, Marco, what would I do without you?" Star hugged Marco.

"Oh, come on, I'm the one who owes you everything. You changed my life. Now, what's the next one?"

Moon saw the rest of her life flash before her eyes. She struggled to remove herself from the strong current but was completely helpless. She was happy to learn that she was remembering everything now, making the pain worth it. She saw what happened when Star tried the memory spell, understanding why she was affected differently.

River was still holding her hand when she snapped opened her eyes and gasped for air. Moon looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes finally rested on River who was on her right side.

"River, where am I?" Her body felt stiff from the uncontrollable way her body had reacted. She rubbed her temple with her left hand.

"Oh no, don't tell me you lost your memories again?" River slouched, disappointed and worried.

"On the contrary, I remember everything now! I remember the spell and I know why I only lost part of my memory." Moon explained to River that when the spell was split, she was hit with a smaller beam, and Star was hit with the largest. "Where's the Commission and Star and Marco?"

"The Commission left and I'll have to tell them you're awake now. I told Star and Marco to go work on the spells she wrote down. What will you do about Eclipsa, dear?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have to keep Star safe."

"Heckapoo said that Eclipsa might try to kill the both of you. Moon, I'm worried!" Moon hugged her husband tightly and tried to reassure him.

"Everything will be okay. I just have to reteach the spell to Star and then this mess will be over." River nodded to Moon and then held out her crown. "Let's go find Star so we can get her memories back."

Star had already mastered six more spells thanks to Marco's help. Princess Pony Head had arrived to check on Star, so Star decided to take a break.

"Girl, one time your mother told you that you couldn't go to the Bounce Lounge, so you stole her dimensional scissors and partied anyway. Then this other time, your mom said she would send you to St. O's if you didn't clean your room."

"Why is she so demanding of me?" Star crossed her arms, remembering all the chapters in her diary about her strict mother. "I'm just a kid, why can't I have some fun?"

"Star, you're the future Queen of Mewni, you have to be prepared. Sure, you can rule however you feel, but if you're not careful, you'll make a lot of enemies and never be happy." Marco was desperate to make Star understand that she couldn't play around with her position. "I mean, look at Eclipsa, she's known as the Queen of Darkness. You don't want some horrible title after your name. 'Star, Queen of Destruction' or 'Star, Queen of Ruin', I'd hate to see you labeled as such."

"Marco's right Star, as your best bestie, I can't allow you to throw away your future." Pony Head began to side with Marco.

"Yes, Star. Being Queen of Mewni leaves no room for fun and games. You're in charge of everyone's life within your kingdom." Moon walked up to the trio and stared down at Star.

"Great news everybody, Moon has regained her memories. Now we can get Star's back as well." The blonde king began to dance around merrily with Marco.

"Star, do you have the wand?" The young blonde held up her wand in response. "Good, now I'm going to teach you the spell."

"You have to teach me the moves first. I don't add the words until later." She stared blankly at her mother.

"I know, it's weird to see Star practice a spell, but she's mastered most of her already." The young boy held up the small spell book in triumph. "All she has to do is practice the moves."

"All right, Star, watch carefully and do as I do." Star tried to follow Moon's movements, but she kept messing up. She was beginning to get frustrated with her lack of progress.

"I can't do it! Can't we just leave me like I am?" After the fifteenth try, Star was tired of trying to learn the spell. "What if I don't want to remember?"

"Star now is not the time to be selfish. Eclipsa is on the loose and you need to be prepared. Not stop whining and try again." The queen was annoyed by Star's behavior. _She's acting like an infant. Why doesn't she understand that this isn't the time to be difficult?_

"I don't want to. I don't care about my memories or this Eclipsa person. I want to be normal like Marco. I don't want to be queen someday and live a boring life and I certainly don't want to be like you!" Star pulled out her diary and threw it at Moon's feet.

"Star, stop this at once and apologize to your mother!" River was disappointed in Star's behavior. Star turned and ran out of the garden.

"Star, wait!" Marco ran after her.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I told her you were really strict before the two of you showed up. I'll help Marco and tell her I lied." Pony Head dipped her head in respect before leaving to find Star. Moon picked up the diary and opened it. Inside, she saw all of Star's thoughts on her, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Tears spilled over the wounded queen's eyes. If she had ever doubted Star's feelings, now she knew what was real.

"Sh…she does hate me after all." In defeat, the queen sank to her knees, head in her hands, and wept loudly. Her husband held her, doing his best to comfort her. He looked out, hoping Star would realize the blow she had just dealt to her mother's heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Incoming Darkness

**Incoming Darkness**

Star ran like her life depended on it, jumping over logs and dodging branches. She wasn't quite sure why she was so upset, but she wanted to run far away from her problems. _I don't want to be like her, I don't want to lose who I am._ By the time night had fallen, Star was out of stamina. She saw a trail of smoke above the trees and followed it until she reached a small cabin. She didn't know if it was safe, so she curled up under a bush. She shivered from the cold before falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

Small green frog babies were playing when they recognized the sleeping princess. One raced back to alert their father before returning. Buff Frog carefully picked up the sleeping Star and placed her inside. An hour later, the smell of something cooking woke Star. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking around. _Where am I? This isn't another dream memory thing, is it?_

"Star, you're awake! I was afraid something bad happened so I brought you in." The tall green frog monster hugged a confused Star.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything so…who are you and how do you know me?" Star looked around at the muddy room, then back at the monster.

"My name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov, but you and karate boy call me Buff Frog. I used to be bad guy, but you helped me and my buff babies. Now, we are friends!" Buff Frog smiled as the tiny frog babies jumped to hug Star. She guessed that Buff Frog called Marco karate boy. "Star, are you in danger?"

 _If I tell him anything, he might tell Marco or my parents where I am. If he knows me, then he knows them. I can't stay here too long._ "No, I was just…testing my…survival skills. It will help prepare me for queendom." Thankfully, Buff Frog bought the lie and offered Star his baby picture book for her to look at.

Marco and Pony Head had reached their limit an hour before the sun had gone down. The two decided they would have guards sent out to search for Star while they rested. They trekked back in silence, both feeling guilty about Star. Meanwhile, Moon sat in her room, still being held by River. She stood when Marco entered her room.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't catch up to her. I sent most of the guards to keep looking. I'm…sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't bring her back, I tried!" Marco hung his head in shame, dark thoughts ran through his head. He worried for Star's safety. River patted Marco on the back and sent him to bed. He turned back to his wife, confused and unsure of what to do.

"I'll…I'll, I don't know what to do!" The tired king sat next to his wife, holding her once more. The sight of his broken wife shattered his heart to a million tiny pieces. He wished he could console Moon, bring back Star, and protect them from Eclipsa. Unfortunately, he was unable to do anything. _Why can't I do anything? Why am I so pathetic?_ Defeated, River hugged Moon tighter as if he could take her pain.

"I don't know what to do, River. Even if she had her memories, her feelings are the same." Moon could cry no more, she had none left. River finally snapped. He grabbed Star's journal and angrily threw it into the fireplace. "River!" Moon ran to her husband's side. "How could you do that? Star will be mad at us for even more reasons now." River turned to face Moon.

"Enough! We do not sit idly by and sulk. We will go and find Star ourselves. We will remind her who she is and fix this mess. But first, we must pull ourselves together. I burned the journal because it causes too many problems. The two of you will have a long discussion when we get her back." Moon was taken aback by River's strong words, but she knew he was right. It wasn't like her to cry about little things. Moon nodded and began to change into riding clothes. They would find Star, and they would stop Eclipsa.

"I'll be back as soon as I find some fresh water for Star." Buff Frog hugged his babies and closed the door behind him. During his haste, Buff Frog had forgotten to set up his protection system. Secretly, Buff Frog wasn't leaving for water, but for Butterfly Castle. He was nearing the edge of the forest when he spotted two figures riding warnicorns towards him. Buff Frog leaped out and stopped the two figures.

"Buff Frog?" He recognized the queen's voice. She removed her hood before continuing. "We're looking for Star, she ran away not long ago. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have," Buff Frog quickly bowed and explained. "Frog babies found her sleeping near home, so I brought her inside. She is with babies right now."

"Can you take us to her?" The second hooded figure said as he revealed himself as the king. Buff Frog nodded and ran back into the forest. Moon and River followed swiftly, not wanting to risk losing her again.

Star was starting to fall back asleep when a soft knock came from the front door. Star answered the door to reveal a teal-haired woman. She wore a wide brimmed hat that shaded her from the light within the house.

"Good evening, are you the one named Star Butterfly?" The young woman seemed friendly to Star.

"Yes, I am. You are?" Star motioned for the stranger to enter Buff Frog's dwelling. The woman walked in and sat on the sofa.

"I am your great grandmother, many times over. My name is Eclipsa Butterfly." Eclipsa extended her small gloved hand to Star. Star cautiously shook hands with the forgotten queen. "Now, it's come to my understanding that you want to be a different type of queen than your mother. Is that correct?"

"Yes…how did you know that?" Star scooted away from Eclipsa and eyed her.

"Come now, I'm your grandmother, you can trust me. I simply have your best interests in mind. How would you like to live with me, you could have all the sweets your little heart desires?" The dark queen giggled giddily. "I once ruled, so I understand the pressures of being queen. Surely you would like some guidance?"

"What could you do differently than my mother? I don't want to be queen if I have to rule like her. I want to be different and rule independently." Star pulled on her hair in anger. "I don't want to be told what to do or how to do it, but I'll have to if I become queen under her." Eclipsa watched Star struggle to explain her desires.

"I can teach you how to rule independently. No one dared tell me how to do my job. Even the monsters loved me. So, will you come with me? I can give you everything you want and more." The intensity in Eclipsa's eyes drew Star in. It was as if the two were sisters, completely understanding and aiding one another. Eclipsa opened her arms, inviting Star for a hug. Throwing caution to the wind, Star embraced the sweet queen. She had never felt so safe and secure than when she was in the queen's embrace. The two left Buff Frog's home, swallowed up by the dark forest as the night continued.

The trio had finally reached Buff Frog's house, unknowingly too late to save Star. The royal couple dismounted and entered behind Buff Frog. Inside, it was strangely quiet and too perfect. _The calm before the storm_ thought Moon.

"Star? Star, come out, your mother and I need to speak with you." River opened the door to the children's room. Inside, the frog babies were fast asleep.

"River, she's not here. Where could she have gone? Buff Frog, could she have used that tunnel we found?"

"No, I collapsed tunnel when I returned to stop babies from leaving." The three looked around for any sign of Star but found none. The couple rode back to the castle as the sun began to rise. They were afraid to tell Marco but knew that there would be trouble if they didn't. They found Marco pacing in the garden. He stopped to look at them, his face falling when he noticed Star wasn't with them.

"Marco, we have a big problem. We can't find Star at all. Last night, we went to Buff Frog's but she had disappeared before we could bring her back. At this point, there's nothing we can do but sent out a small group guards to track her down." The tired queen looked at the young teen, once more wishing her daughter were here.

While the queen had been talking, shouting erupted from within the castle. The doors opened as a guard ran towards them and presented a note to the queen. He withdrew himself and stood near Marco. Moon studied the note and looked up in horror. "Explain!"

"My group was walking out of the forest when we saw two females. They were near the Hill of Flags when we reached them. One was the princess, the other was a pale lady with teal hair. The princess pointed us out to the lady. She left the note on the ground before she disappeared with Princess Star into a portal." Moon handed the note to Marco and dismissed the guard.

"What does this mean, 'How'd that spell work out for you?'" Marco asked as he looked at the queen. Moon rubbed her temples and turned away.

"It means Eclipsa mocking me about Toffee and that she has Star." Moon looked at Star's bedroom window, wishing she had expressed her love for Star more. Marco handed River the note.

"I'm going to help you get Star back, I owe her too much to just leave. We'll remind her who she is and stop Eclipsa's plans." Marco looked out over Mewni and saw the couple do the same. They were unsure how they would save Star, but they weren't going to give up.

* * *

Update: So, this is the last chapter, but don't worry there's a sequel coming. This would have been posted sooner, but I was adulting. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
